Mark of athena
by MsBecca445
Summary: I did not make this on my own. This is my fanfiction of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I just completed 2 chapters, but I must say I have a lot of homework that will might take some time to finish other chapters. I hope you like it!
1. Annabeth I

Finally, thank the gods. In front of me, was a mini village, with acient buildings, but a slightly different from back in Camp Half Blood. The architecture was beautiful, and I want to see the blueprints of this place. There were campers surrounding the shore of the beach infront of us. Most of them wore purple shirts with the name, "Camp Jupiter" print on the front. They looked scared, some were whispering to eachother quietly while piercing their eyes on us. Next to them, was a tall olive skin girl with black hair. Instead, she had a purple cape and a gold necklace that ran across her neck. Sitting by her was two dogs, one was gold and one was silver. Their eyes were rubies- but when you glance at it, its not the same as seeing a ruby and admiring it. These eyes wear scary, giving you the message, "Back off". But the girl had the same kind of expression, making me a little uncomfortable. She looked unpleased but patient.

I see Jason glancing at the water below us, concetrating closely. He was grabbing the pole of the Agro II tightly. He seemed, like something was recalling him, something that will cause trouble. His blonde hair russled through the wind, making him look confused but calm. Piper seemed to notice the olive skin blacked hair girl. She looked at her with shock. Piper quickly backed off Jason, and sat next to Leo, as he was trying to figure a way to land the ship safetly.

He worked on the Agro II with his cabinmates, for 6 months. Non-stop. He was the son of Hephtauses, so that makes sense. I helped him with designing it, since his drawing that he made when he was four, wasn't that detailed or proeffienct to helping us build the Agro II. He put a head of a dragon in the front of the ship, it was Fetus. The gold dragon that was so special to him. He was the only one who could control it. Now it was gone, and now its on the front of our ship, giving the symbol happiness.

"Gosh, I didn't know toddlers can be in a camp at such a young age," Piper said. There were toddlers, parents, kids and teenagers. Usually demi-gods don't live as long to have kids or to get married. This was exordinary.

It reminded me of Percy. His dark misty green eyes that you can fall into and remind you of a serene ocean. His black hair, with a gray streak that ran across his hair, making him more handsome. His normal peached skin, that reminded you of an New Yorker, that barley gets sun but some sun. I missed him. It's been eight months without him. 8 months of worrying that he had a new girlfriend, 8 months of having no comfort and 8 months without him.

Tyson sent us an Iris message yesterday saying that he found Percy, and two other roman demi-gods. Behind him was a bird, with a girls head. She was pretty in a weird way. She was flirting with Tyson. Something must be going on. Her name was Ella the Harpy, as Tyson told me, while he was blushing.

After waiting five mintues, we finally landed. It was a relief, well atleast for me. I wanted to jump into the ocean and swim to Posiden's Realm and ask him to find Percy. But I wouldn't survive. Plus I don't know where it is.

"Greeks and ah, Jason you have came back, " said a pale guy with a stuff animal in his hand. He looked about 20, but he looked angry. Something about him, said I didn't like him, but I didn't want to make decisions that quickly.

"Um yeah... Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Daughter of Aphordite and Son of Hephtauses" Jason exclaimed.

"Oh hell yeah, Hey. Im Leo. What's up?" Leo asked. The pale dude shifted and stood there doing nothing,

"Oh, my name. Is Octivian. Im the orcale of this camp. I was supposed to be valtor" as he said eyeing at the beety eye girl and continued, " If you get a bad presense from this camp, well us romans as you know do not like greeks. "

Around him, all the roman campers shifted a little. Some where staring at the floor, some were still whispering. This camp didn't have a good welcome, so that I need to prove Im not that bad, as us "Greeks" are. But if Hera- Im mean Juno made us come together to defeat Gaea, well that is what we have to do.

"Jason!" the beety eye girl squealed. Instead of thoose eyes she had before, her whole face was red. She also had a sparkle in her eye. " I've missed you," as she said putting her arms around him.

Piper stood quietly in the background, but I knew she was going to burst out crying. She is strong, but sensitive about Jason. Last year, Jason lost his memory while Piper was dating him. From then on they just had been friends.

"Oh uh... Reyna?" Jason asked. He hugged her too, but instead she went for a kiss. Which quickly suprised him. "Um, Reyna it's been so long..." Jason said.

" I know. But I must tell you that , you are not valtor anymore. You've been away so long, and we couldn't survive, expecially if octivian was about to become valtor" She said.

I could see in Octivians eyes, anger. "Well I could of been! If that stupid Neptune greek didn't come, I would of been the best of the best. Now this camp will fail." He said with rage.

Piper silently walked away from the crowd. I saw tears dripping down her face, she was depressed. She knew Reyna and Jason were dating. Also, she wanted something permant. But it was too late for her. Jason looked at her as his eyes turned from confusion and happiness to forgiving. I knew he wanted to apologize in every way, but now he needs to catch up with his camp. So instead, I ran to her.

"Hey Piper, you okay?" I asked her, making my voice smooth so that it doesn't startle her.

"Um yeah... I will be. Don't worry. I'll get over it." She said whipping her tears away. I rub my hands up and down her back, to comfort her. Trying to show she was wrong.

"Piper, you know Percy my boyfriend, right?" I asked, and waited for a response. "Oh well, when he was seperating from me, I kissed him. But I thought I loved Luke. Then I met Rachel, Percy friend. I thought my love for Percy was all over. But I figured out that she only loved him because of his greek knowledge. Then soon, she become the orcale of Camp Half Blood. Don't loose hope, you came so far already." I said.

"Rachel? Oh shes nice. Better than the Octivian guy." She laughed. I laughed too.

"Haha, well. I bet I should be going back, running away from Romans. Might make us look weak. You wanna come?" I asked. As I reach out my hand to help her up.

"Im okay. I just want to sit here. I wanna just recall all my memories, think of solution. But thanks for offering Annabeth" Piper said.

I walk away with a smile. Knowing that Piper will be okay. I walked past a forest. With elephants, and eagles soaring above. They're was booty traps, and all these war obstacles. Some how this made me excited and all. And for me, I would love to train here. As I run back to the crowd, I bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry." I quickly said.

"Hey- its okay. Oh uh do I know you?" This deep voice repiled. I look up instead of looking at the floor with embarrassement. He had a purple cape, and attached to it was a gold chain. He was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt along with it. As I looked up, he had white skin. His eyes were misty green, like the sea. And his hair was black with a gray streak running accross. It was Percy.

"Annabeth?" he asked with delight. He put his hand under my chin to lift me off the ground. " Well wise girl, I suppose you haven't trained so far, you little clutz" He laughed.

"Don't push it Seewead Brain!" As I hugged him. Tears came rolling down my face. I was so happy to see him. He's the same as he was before. Im so glad he didn't change. I got my love back. He looked at me for a while, like recalling a memory. Then he unravled his around me and grabbed for my neck. He bent down to kiss me, but then he flinched.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Before, I got my memory back. All I had dreams were about you, I - didn't know you were real or not, I just knew that you were coming for me. I hate that I left you for eight months, and dated for you for 2 months. But, Im so glad to see you. I wanted to go back home, I yearned it. I missed you, Camp Half- Blood and all our friends. Now you hear, I suppose your mad at me for not contacting you, as I called my memory back." Percy said, looking straight into my eyes. "Beautiful eyes, like I remembered" .

"Percy, its okay. I looked for you for months, yes. But it was worth it. You looked and saved me from Atlas, and I must repay you. Also.. I love you..." I said softly. He looked at my uneasy, then it brought a smile upon his face, he was probably still remembering the past memories.

"I love you too Annabeth..." He said, as he picked me up to give me a kiss. Everyone was looking, Leo eyeing Percy. Leo admired Percy as he wished to meet him. As Percy put me down, he grabbed my hand, to acknowlegde me that it will all be okay. "Hey campers, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. She is a greek, but she is smart and very strong. Do not make her mad otherwise, she will punch you." As he said laughing.

I went for a punch but he pulled me to the ground, making me fall on top of him. "How could you Seaweed Brain! Im going to kill you if we ever train together again" As I laughed.

"Oh we will," As he gaved me a wink, and reached for my mouth again for another kiss.


	2. Percy I

Mark of Athena Chapter 2

Percy

For once, I was exuberant. Days and days. No I mean months I haven't seen Annabeth. My memory was gone for 7 months, but I did remember Annabeth. Now seeing her in real life and having all the good memories that I remembered elated me. Annabeth was beautiful, in every way. She had thoose eyes- stormy gray, that can tell an expression. Her golden hair. But most of all, I loved her personaility, soft but strong. Not as strong as Clarrsie, but the right amount.

A crowd of Greek and Roman campers surrounded me. Mars and Ares (Mars in Greek form) children were all beyond happy. Probably because Mars was most respected at this Roman camp making them even happier. For me, Neptune ( Posieden ) was least respected, but since I was vaeltor with Reyna and helped save the camp, I did have some ego.

Annabeth stood next to me, holding my hand. But at the same time amazed at the Roman weapons, and the little Roman city that layed on top of the land. She had a smile upon her face, which even made me more happier. She stared at Reyna, confused but her expression was apologectic. When Annabeth and I were at Circe Island, and I was a guinea pig which Annabeth called me a cute one. We escaped the island, but at the same time unleashing horrible people leaving Reyna and her sister, Hylla alone to keep control.

"Thats the girl.. at Circe island.. with her sister...," as she said then pointed across the room to a girl who was leading a group called the Amazons, "Hylla.." She continued. She stared at her with her gray stormy eyes.

"Yeah, it took me a long time to apologize to Reyna. But Reyna is mean to all people, so be careful. She is also a daughter of war, so don't get into a rebellion. But I know you can handle her," I remarked.

" Percy, I will be fine. It's just so many things to learn here! I mean theres like elders but there demi-gods, and I finally get to see you. Im so sorry about Reyna." She repiled. I gave her a nod, and grabbed her and dragged her across so that she doesn't get distracted from all this architecture. As we stepped onto the podium, Reyna came running across the hill with all the Greeks and Romans following her.

I acknowledge Annabeth, that Reyna and I will be announcing some news. Reyna stood next to me, she seem stiff. Not as usual as she is. She gave me a warning look to tell me to back off and that do not ask any question. Soon all Greeks and Roman sat down on the grass, starring at us to start. I look at Reyna to see if she was ready, but she kept starring at this blonde kid that was the Son of Jupiter. Who "replaced" me in Camp Half Blood, but I guess its only fare cause I took his spot as vaeltor.

"As you know the Greeks have arrived," Reyna announced. Making all the greeks cheer, and some Roman campers, that were excited to see another set of demigods. " They also have fought some giants, which makes this a little bit easier. But this doesn't make us closer to defeat Gaea. Juno or Hera as greeks recall her is trying to join Roman and Greeks to join to defeat Gaea. But this will not be enough. We need the gods." she said.

Some campers were confused, some were starring at us in concern. Reyna gave a look to acknowledge to settle down, and it stopped insantly.

" I will like to announce Jason has came back. But I will also like to greet greek campers! It's been so long, and I missed you all." I yelled. I heard roman campers whisper, " Graecus" or "JASON!". From whispers that were been repeated was, " Percy expecially missed Annabeth". I glanced at Annabeth who I knew is hearing this too, is blushing.

I coughed to get attention again. " Greeks have came in peace, so there will be NO FIGHTING. But not until tonight, we will be playing capture the flag against greeks and roman. No this doesn't mean that you can stab them-" I paused. Romans snickering but Reyna gave her percing us at them, which shut them up. " Jason will be the captain of the Romans, since its been so long and I will captain the Greeks." I continued, making everyone cheer.

"Okay enough of that." Reyna yelled, making everyone scared. " Now everyone go to their bunks. Greeks find out your Roman god, and go to that cabin. Roman Im aware that you will help them unpack, right?" She asked. They murmered and nodded. " Okay, at 7 I expected all you at dinning hall. Do not be late, and bring weapons. After dinner, we will have capture the flag".

The campers seperated in groups, talking loudly. I see Reyna walk up to Jason, pulling him away from his friends. So I decided to talk to them, since there new to me. I reconnect with Annabeth's hand, as we walk to the new Greek demi-gods.

"Heyo, my name is Leo." Leo said.

" Hi... My name is Piper," Piper said softly. Making Annabeth let go of my hand, and put her hand on Piper's back comforting her.

" Hey Im Percy," I repiled.

" Dude- your HUGE at Camp Half Blood. Once you were gone, the camp was like WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? But the best of all theres sooo many hot chicks, I mean who wouldn't love been the popular dude at the camp?" Leo chuckled.

I managed to laugh. " Yeah, but at this camp. Its not very friendly, but you will mange to find friends. Are you excited to play capture the flag?" I asked.

" HELL YAH! I mean dude, I bet Annabeth is excited, she hasn't played it since you were gone, so I would like too see her fighting skills, I bet she cannot beat me" He repiled.

" Don't push it. I've held the sky, fight Kronos and been on major missons. You don't want to mess with me." She said as she punched Leo, making him shut up.

I laughed, " Okay I better get some rest, I just got back from a mission. Im weared out. I'll see you guys later, I cannot wait to beat the Romans."

" You betcha," Leo repiled.

"Hmm... Oh uh I don't think I will play," Piper said. Somehow she convinced me that I cannot change her mind. She must have a charmspeaker power probably cause she is the daughter of Aphordite.

" Well, if you change your mind, your welcome to join." I said. Walking away knowing that resting will not be easy, since demigods do not have good dreams like humans do. I run to my cabin, giving hellos to my greek campers on my way not to be rude. I run up the stairs and quickly open the door. I was sweating, this camp was HUGE. Suddenly, I lay down on my bed drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, I was above earth. I was in the sky, standing on clouds in a village. It was beautiful. Sunshine pentrated through it giving a good aura. Most of the buildings were white, but there was a big one in the middle. Surrounding the village was greek fire, giving off warmth. Below me was grass, but under it was clouds and Manhattan. If I could explain it any clearer I would. There were many trees and many statues. The statues were of Greek gods, such as Zeus and Hera. Ugh Hera I hated her I thought. Then I realized I was at Olympus.

In front of me was Greek god. Giving my skin an itch, making me very uncomfortable. She had black hair, with a red headband across it. She had gray eyes like Annabeth and olive skin. She wore a white dress that ran across her body, very elegant. She was beautiful but some how I had a bad presence about her.

" Hello Percy, " She announced. I looked up and saw it was Athena, Annabeth's mother. Quickly I bow down to her. " You can stand up now Percy." I stood up, scared wondering why she is contacting me.

" Hello." I repiled. Still shaking, and scratching my skin.

" As you know, the Gods are not incontact with demigods no more" She said. I nodded. " Well, I must be quick with this message, since Zeus doesn't want me to talk to you. This took me major convincing but I must tell you this."

This made me mad, I knew the gods were not incontact with us. When I defeated Kronos, and saved Manhattan. Zeus granted me a gift and I asked that the gods will talk to us demigods. They swore on River Styx. I decided to ignore that situation. " The message is...?" I asked making Athena give me a look telling me that she doesn't like impatient people.

" My daughter, Annabeth as you know _very_ well-" she said, making me blush. "She will recieve a great honor, and it might cause trouble to you. I suggest you do not mess up her up. You will cross a big sacrafice. You need to be by her side at all times, you hear?"

" Yes, but what do you mean by trouble?" I question. She looked at me, knowing that Im doubtful. She gave up and stood there.

" Annabeth is right about you have no brain. All I can tell you this, "The Child of Athena's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath, And lose a love to worse than death."

I remembered that saying, it was the prophcey. Now, terrified. I cannot loose Annabeth. She is my love, I lost her for 8 months. I cannot loose her again. " My lord, Athena she will not die. Right?" I asked with concern.

" No, I can clear that up for you. But it will be someone close to you that you already meet, who is already breaking down." She said.

Piper, ran across my mind. She was upset about Jason and Reyna. But it could mean someone else. I decided that Piper will be the one, but I also decided that I want to spend more time with Annabeth as much as I can.

" Goodbye, Perseus Jackson. Take good care of Annabeth" Athena said.

Suddenly, everything change. I was in the woods. I spotted Reyna and Jason talking. They were taking a stroll in the woods, talking. Jason expression seemed confused. Reyna seemed hurt. I wish my dreams didn't send me dreams that showed some things that were private. But since I cannot get out of this, I must watch.

" Jason... It's been so long." Reyna said starring fierecly into Jason's eyes.

"Reyna, I do remember you. But Im not like Percy, I do not have my full memory back. I do remember things but not all." He said.

"What does that mean? I get it that you have not got your memory back, but that doesn't mean we cannot be boyfriend and girlfriend." She said forcefully. A chill spread across my body, this is not going to turn out good.

" There's this girl Piper, I dated her. I mean I don't know, when I disapeared somehow I was dating her, and then I woke up. Yes I was confused. I mean I lost all my memory and Im not even with Piper now. I mean were just friends," he sighed looking at the ground.

" You seem your in love with that girl, I've should of known." She grunted.

" Im not in love with anybody Reyna!" Jason yelled. It echoed off the mountain making it more hurtful. I saw Reyna's eyes turn watery.

" Jason, look I do not control you or what you do with your life. But if you like this girl, go to her. I don't deserve distractions in my life." Reyna repiled, almost about to burst.

" Reyna..." Jason sighed. He reached out his arms to comfort her, but instead she smacked them away. She was furious, I could tell. It was not fare to her. I never seen Reyna so hurt before.

" You know, the first thing Percy did is kissed Annabeth. You didn't even say hello, you just starred at me. I expected more out of you, I guess those greeks change you." She said, as she sat on the rock on the ground. She looked at the ground, not making contact with Jason.

" Reyna, stop being so mean to them. Your being horrible to them. They came here in peace. Do not treat them this way because of me." He said. He was angry, he looked like hurt in the inside.

" JASON I LOVED YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT DO NOT EVEN COME NEAR ME. I AM THE PRAETOR OF THIS CAMP, AND YOU ARE NOT. I KNOW HOW TO TREAT GRAECUS-"

" Greeks," Jason interupted.

"- GREEKS AND I TREAT THEM WELL. JASON, TELL YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND THAT I WILL NOT BE TROUBLE IN BETWEEN YOU TWO, GOODBYE" Reyna yelled. As she ran away back to the village. She was full out crying, she didn't want to be bothered.

" Reyna-" Jason said.

" I SAID GOODBYE" Reyna yelled, and exited out of the forrest. Oh gosh, capture the flag is now gonig to be more dangerous. This love triangle will cause trouble. And now Im stuck with Reyna who is going to be upset.

Jason walked away, with his hands on his head. He looked back with hope, but there alone there was no Reyna. He walked away in despair walking the other direction that Reyna ran away from.

Then I got this stomach feeling and my vision got all blurry. I woke up with a startle. "Ouch," I grunted. I was sweating, and I smelled horrible. I heard nibbling, and saw the couch that sat in the middle of the room was bitten into.

"Percy! Your awake finally," Grover said.

" G- MAN! No long no see" I said. I stood up to give him a hug.

" Aha you know it," Grover repiled. He looked at the clock that hung above the door. It was 6:45pm. He looked uneasy. " We should be heading down to dinning hall, don't you think?"

"Go ahead, I need to go take a shower. It's been a long day. If I don't make it on time.. umm take care of Reyna." I said.

Grover looked confused, but scared at the same time. " Is something wrong?" He asked.

" I'll you later!" I glanced at the clock, 6:46pm. "I have no time. Sit at my table and bring Annabeth with you. Sorry for me rushing," I quickly said.

"Ok dude, you owe me one." Grover said as he excited out of the door.


	3. Piper I

Mark of Athena

Piper

I took my time to dinning hall. I felt horrible, and weak. My heart was an oven baking good warm cupcakes, but it was kept to long in and started to burn. Jason, kept appearing in my head and I couldn't get it out. Everytime I heard it I felt like crying. Leo came running out of no where and giving me signal to come over, but I denied. I wanted to be alone.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked.

" Yeah, I guess. I just don't feel like dinner," I replied.

" How come? I heard their serving beans! And you know that song!" Leo said excitingly.

I sighed, "Leo- that song "

" BEANS BEANS ARE GOOD FOR YOUR HEART, THE MORE YOU EAT, THE MORE YOU FART. THE MORE FARTS, THE BETTER YOU FEEL. SO EAT BEANS IN EVERY MEAL!" Leo sang. I laughed in response. Leo always knows how to cheer someone up, even thought it can be quite annoying. I decided to ask about his love life cause he started to eye this girl I met today named, Hazel.

" So.. Hows your love life?" I asked.

Leo looked around to make sure no one was listening. He came closer to me, and put his arm around me. " I mean there's a lot of hot babes, but theres this one girl. Her name is Hazel, she keeps looking me and shes calling me by my uncle's name! I mean shes pretty, but she has a boyfriend. Oh well." he quietly whispered.

"Go talk to her, c'mon it will be fun" I said trying my hardest to conveince him. At first his expression was like, "no Im okay" then changed too "okay". I hated my charm power. Sometimes I wish I never had it, but I had to deal with it. Leo walked away to Hazel as I continued up the hill.

I looked at the stars, it was beautiful. But only one shined the most. I saw it run across the sky- "oh a shooting star, make a wish," I thought. "I wish to not to get hurt for once," I said. I kept looking at the star, wishing it would travel to my heart to make me feel better. But, I knew that will never happen.

Finally, I reached to dinning hall. I saw Grover rushing like a maniac. He was sweating and looked a bit worried. But I knew he would be fine. I see Annabeth waving her hand to show that our table is over there. I silently nod, and walked to my seat.

The dinning hall, was beautiful. The ceiling- well there was no ceiling. You could see the stars and the moon. The walls were decorated with roman gods, which made me feel like home. I saw my mother, Aphordite statue. Somehow I wanted her here, maybe she could make me feel better. The tables were circular and on top was a purple cloth and plates,spoons,forks and cups were placed on top. Ghosts were walking around serving us. Reyna sat in the forst of the room with a huge chair that she sat on next to her two dogs. At my table was Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I.

" Where's Percy?" Annabeth said as she looked around. Out of no where Grover came running in.

"He's taking a shower, he didn't look well. And he- he told me to take care of Reyna. But, I don't know why! and now Im freaking out cause Reyna looks hurt and pissed." He panicked. He grabbed the clothed and bit into it. Octivian looked at him with concern, and rolled his eyes.

" Good luck bro," Leo repiled. Everyone looked at him in dismay. "What?" he said in response.

" Well I gotta go, oh gosh." Grover said as he ran across the room to Reyna.

"I cannot wait to beat up the Romans. Its like a new challenge." Annabeth said.

" HEY!" Frank said in response.

Annabeth started to blush, "sorry" She murmered.

Percy ran in, taking deep breaths. " So sorry that Im late." He quickly said as he sat down next to Annabeth. Annabeth joined hands with him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made me feel a little queezy.

"So, Piper are you sure you not playing capture the flag? I mean it's different plus it's going to be so much fun." Annabeth said. I thought about it, maybe I will have some fun. Maybe I could give it a try, I mean I know Im depressed. But, probably this will cheer me up.

" Um. Okay. I mean sure. I would love too. Ugh this isn't coming out right. I mean I didn't at first, but I need to boost up my happiness now." I replied.

Suddenly, a gasp prevade across the room. I looked up and saw my mother, Aphordite. She looked beautiful. Her blond hair was smooth and shinny. Her eyes kept changing color, it was blue then green then a streak of yellow. Her lips were red as a rose and her skin was the perfect color. Her aura made me feel warm, and loved.

Everyone bowed down and waited for a response to stand back up. Aphordite signaled with her hands to get up. She walked across the room and was getting closer to me. I was stund. Last time I saw her is when after I fought a giant and my dad was freaking out. She gave me a potion to give him so he would forget.

"Piper McClean," She said making everyone gasp again. I heard everyone whisper, " her dad is the actor".

" Yes, Mother" I responded.

" One of the hardest things, is watching your love loving someone else is it?" She asked.

I blushed and looked around the room. I saw Jason staring at me and he looked angry. I felt horrible. Across from Jason was Reyna as she was looking at the floor too. " Well... I guess if you say it that way. But may I ask?" I said trying not to reveal my crush on Jason.

" All I can say is, love is like a earthquake - unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over you realize how lucky you are." She said, then planted a kiss on my cheek. Then she disapeared.

Everyone went back to their seats, as I sat down quietly. Everyone was silent. I thought, " Lucky? how is it lucky? I mean I know I'm going through a hard time but still. lucky?"

" Percy you've been a little quiet, the usually when your around your friends you like to talk to them" Annabeth said to intrupt the silence.

"Oh- uh yeah," Percy murmured. Making Annabeth looked worried. Her dark stormy eyes, appeared making the whole table looked concern with Percy.

"Percy what did you dream about?" Annabeth ask as she got closer to his face making contact with his eyes.

" I- know something is going to happen in capture the flag...I mean Jason and Reyna were having a fight, and I saw it... Reyna is really mad and thats not good, someone else will get hurt. Also-" Percy said.

"Also what?" Annabeth repiled.

"Oh, sorry I thought their was something else but there isn't" Percy shifted uncomfortably.

" Okay, but you know you can tell me anything." Annabeth replied. She kissed him, making him smile.

Reyna stood up and yelled, " Quiet everyone!" Everyone in the whole room went silent, making Grover shake even more. " I would like to announce that now is the time to go to the forest to place your flags. Let the 21st Greek and Roman capture the flag begin!" She announced making everyone cheer. But her facial expression was still angry, making me a little uncomfortable.

Everyone exited the room, Percy actually happy now. Annabeth always made him happy. Annabeth is such a good friend I thought. I sighed. Suddenly I felt a horrible feeling that I never felt before, it felt sick and that my tummy was turning. Then I knew, That somebody that Reyna will hurt would be me.


	4. Annabeth II

**Hey guys- It's me. I've been reading my reviews, and I thanks for the support and opinions about my story! I made this chapter because I just got a brilliant idea, so I hope you like it. For the next chapter probably 20 reviews? Thanks! And I hope you like my story**

**Annabeth**

We walked down the hill. I looked at Percy one more time, I was just so amazed. He was even more handsome, and he walked with great pride even though he still had his seaweed brain personality. His eyes looked like he was remembering all of those times that we have fought together. He looked uncomfortable. He looked at me and gave me the worried look.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Hm?" Percy looked puzzled. "Oh- um nothing." He replied.

"Nothing is something. " I said.

Please be safe… I don't want to lose you." He said. I wondered, what do you mean be safe? I mean I can kick butt anytime I want too. But something reassured me. He seemed like he knew something was coming up. Just as I was about to ask him what he meant, Chiron interrupted.

"ROMAN AND GREEKS!" He hollered. We all gathered in armor and with a sword. Percy had riptide, and of course I had my mini knife.

" I think Reyna already told you the rules, " Chiron said. All the campers nodded like if they didn't need to be repeated. Everyone was looking at each other, for acknowledgement.

"YOU MAY BEGIN, "Chiron screamed.

I ran to the nearest tree. The Roman's pulled their swords out fast as a cheetah. A pale girl, with blonde hair ran towards me. I gripped my sword as I started to bolt to her. She gave me this vicious look that gave no feeling to me. Easily I took her sword as she tried to stab me in the chest plate. She looked surprised as she started to tackle me to get it back. I held the sword up to her neck, as she was scowling at me. I threw her sword on the ground to show her she was out of the game. She cursed in Roman as she left the forest.

I looked around for another Roman so that Percy could easily get the flag. Suddenly an electric bolt went up my back. I turned around and saw that a Roman camper was trying to fight with him. I ran for my life, remembering the time when he almost got stabbed at his immortal point. I reached where Percy was standing on top of a rock to see the view.

I swish my sword at the Roman camper who turned around and pushed me to the ground. I swished my sword at his feet. He fell to ground as his tan head hit the rock bellow him. Suddenly a eagle swooped down and picked him up and flew away. Percy looked at me as if he was about to laugh remembering the good times.

"He should of just got right back up. " Percy said. I smiled, as if he knew how the dude could of escaped my plan.

"Yeah," I remarked.

"He's probably going to hate you for that. You know that Romans get angry very easily" Percy replied, as if he knew that I shouldn't be scared about that. I just winked back, as I looked at the view. I saw the purple flag waving in the distance. Percy looked at me waiting for a nod. Right before, I could reply I fell to the ground.

My vision went black, but I could still hear.

"_Annabeth Grace….." _ A croaky voiced whispered. "_Join me… Percy will make a big sacrifice this year.. If you leave now, you won't be heart broken." _

" I'm not losing Percy and what did she mean?" I thought

_"If you deny, you'll be in great pain…." _The woman said. It was Gaea.

"NO, I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! " I screamed at her.

"_Very well," _She replied.

Suddenly I saw again. Percy was holding me as he was crying. I looked at him blankly.

" Annabeth, your awake. Thank the gods!" Percy said as he dropped his shoulders.

All of the sudden, I gripped Percy's hand. I felt like swords were stabbing in my stomach, numerous times. Percy looked at me at concern. He starred at my belly and his eyes popped. I looked down and saw my scar from when I got stabbed, reopened up. Green was spreading all across my body. Percy kissed me and whispered, " I'm getting help.. Please try to stay alive.." Percy said.

I kept my eyes open, but every time I tried to fight back my eyelids I would just get even more tired. I waited in pain, I was sweating by now. I needed help. I saw Percy ran back in with Chiron with his side. With relief, I closed my eyes. Which was a big mistake.


	5. Reyna I

**Hey guys. It's been a long time. Yeah I said that the next chapter will need 20 reviews, but I don't care anymore cause people have been waiting a long time. A lot of you people are like how could you kill Annabeth? Acutally shes not dead. Well you will see in this chapter. I made this chapter big as I can. Thanks for reading my verison of the story! :D Oh and just saying, I will not be completing this book I just want to go up to the part were they depart for Greece. So only about 2-3 chapters more. :P**  
>Reyna I<br>I walked around the camp hospital. I shook off my sorrows and turned the knob. I walked on the marble floor fircely. I looked around for Annabeth's room. As I was looking, I saw Percy on the stairs fiddling around with his golden fountain pen. He turned around and saw me. Instead of giving me a scared look, he gave me a worried look. I walked up to him and sat beside him which I would of never done, but who cares.  
>"Percy, you okay?" I asked.<br>He looked at my in concerned looked, and kept staring at the stairs. His deep green eyes were watery and his dark brown hair was messed up. He sighed as he let a tear rolled down his left cheek. Gosh what a man, I sarcastically thought.  
>"Look, Reyna. I don't expect advice from you. Right now Im just going to go pratice with my sword or go in the water. Something that makes me feel better." He stated. To me he didn't sound convincing yet I felt sorry for him. I knew what it felt like loosing someone that you love.<br>"Percy, listen. Do that, I'll check up upon Annabeth." I said. He looked at me in a confused look. A few seconds later, he got up and walked slowly down the hallway. I turned around and found Chiron behind me.  
>"Ahh, Reyna. Your the other praetor I heard of. " Chiron remarked.<br>"Yeah no kidding. Hey, do you know where Annabeth's room is?" I asked in a stubborn voice. I wasn't in the mood to be nice, right now Im being serious and that is it. He set down his wood stick and leaned against it. He understood me, and moved his head in the direction where Annabeth room was. I walked in the direction and found her door was already opened.  
>Annabeths face was pale as a boy who never been outside. Her stomach was green with a mixture of purple and black. Her eyes were closed, and the sunlight shined on her golden hair. She looked fierce, even without her grey eyes. I sat beside her on a chair. I moved around finding the chair was sticky, then I realized it was sweat from someone else. I stood up disgusted.<br>I picked up her arm which was light as a feather. "What am I doing with the girl who ruined my life in Circe island?" I questioned myself. Then again I realized the a Roman camper stabbed her. "Stupid Romans" I thought. I laughed in my mind thinking I was Octivian. I layed her arm down gently not to harm her anymore.  
>I sat there for about minutes thinking about sorrow. Jason popped in my mind. The guy with golden highlights, son of Jupiter, eyes of the sky and the personaility of a wolf. I remembered the time when Jason and I when on our first date. We were in the village, walking around avioding everyone who was saying hi. It was just about us two. Jason, was the only one that made me happy in this camp. The day after, he left leaving me depressed. "Gosh, I was mad that day," I thought.<br>I looked at Annabeth, with her lips with no emotion. No soul in her. As much as I didn't like Annabeth, I still wanted her alive. "She is smart like me, yet not strong as me." I thought. Yet she has a strong heart with Percy. I looked outside the hospital window, and saw Jason playing around with Piper. He was tickling her as she was rolling down the hill crying her heart out. I smiled remembering how I felt with him. "I need to let him be with Piper," I thought making my heart ache. I want my love to be happy not struggling between us two.  
>I sighed thinking, why would the gods lead me to this day. But, I'm the one who decided this. I sat down on the bed Annabeth was lying down on. Her cut was gushing and blood was still pouring out. Then I realized this was no ordinary cut. She was stabbed, but she is not going to die. I realized that her blood is staying in one place but making a shape. I traced my eyes around the blood shaped and it was a shape of an owl. "Owl" kept popping in my mind. Owl.. Owl.. Owl. Owl was the symbol of Athena in Greece.<br>I gasped as I got off the bed. "Annabeth has the mark of Athena". I stood back not knowing what to do. "Stay calm," I thought. Suddenly, a gray glow shoned out of her body. Somehow it made my skin itch. I screamed in pain as the auroa got stronger making my skin unbelievably itchy. I saw Chiron gallop to Annabeth's room and said, " Ah, the Mark of Athena". I looked at him in pain trying to signal him to make this stop. My dogs ran in barking but Chiron settled them down. I scratched all over my body. I closed my eyes as the room got brighter.

I opened my eyes seeing Jason, Piper, Percy and Chiron in the room. I saw the whole room with a smile. I looked and saw Annabeth up in her bed with a grey glow around her. I stood up trying to pretend I didn't scream. I walked up to her and saw that where the cut was before was no longer there. It was a mark of Athena. I admired it so much.  
>"Annabeth, how do you feel?" Percy asked with courage.<br>"Acutally, I feel better and stronger then before. Also, Athena told me a message that I should tell you guys." Annabeth repiled.  
>"Oh what is-" Jason said as I paused him with my hand.<br>" Save it Annabeth. We will have a meeting tomorrow at noon. Be prepared." I said.  
>"What do you mean by 'prepared'?" Piper asked.<br>" It means, were deciding whos going to Greece." I answered.  
><strong>End of chapter. How do you like it? Oh since its break, I'm going to post a chapter tomorrow and it will be bigger than this one. Trust me, its not all going to be about the meeting. Something with Jason, Reyna and Piper. Oh sorry for leaving out Hazel and Frank. In this verison I didn't know a place to put them, but I think the way Rick Riordan will put them in the story will be perfect. So leave a review :)? POOF.<strong>


	6. Jason I

**Hey guys, it's me! So I'm babysitting and the kid is playing an app of Harry Potter and since I'm babysitting for 3 ½ hours, why not write the long chapter now? So I hope you enjoy, and I think the next chapter might be the last one.**

**Jason I**

I walked into my cabin after a long stressful day with drama. Piper stood on the cabin porch and looked deep in my eyes. Her long brown messy braid swung loose in the wind like she didn't care if it was getting messed up. She was beautiful, even without the blessing of Aphrodite. I looked back at her with nervousness. My hands started to sweat so I casually put them in my pocket. In the background, old friends waved high to me even though I slightly remember them. Piper still staring in my eyes sighed.

"Jason… I guess you should get some rest. I mean, you can be tired if you're a demigod, "she chuckled.

I smiled back at her. She looked at the ground as I was trying to think of something to say. What do I say to her? I thought. Gosh, it was so awkward. Of course I, the only son of Jupiter have nothing to say to a child of Aphrodite. I tapped my foot in nervousness. I mean today was a great day; we hung out like we did before. I really liked this day; it finally made me feel like home again. I saw Annabeth alone sitting on a rock as Percy walked away. He looked worried and frustrated. I focused back on Piper who looked like she was nervous for something to say. I couldn't hold it much longer, the anticipation rose through my body.

"Look, Piper-"I said as she was starting to walk away. She turned her head like it was the last hope in her heart she had left. I still couldn't tell her. I froze there in silence, forgetting what I was about to tell her.

"Um… I'll see you later?" I blurted out. She looked at me and nodded like she was pleased that I said something for once. She walked away as I opened the door and flopped on my own bed. "Gosh, what a long day" I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Shall we catch up on the news?" Reyna asked.

We all sat on a rounded table facing Percy and Reyna. When I saw Percy he looked nervous when he looked at me. He probably thinks he took my place as praetor and I was upset about it. I am upset; I mean he gets to be two leaders at once? I mean how much stress can he have? He walked up to me and asked if I wanted my place back. I nodded nicely, so I wouldn't show a bad impression. He sat at place and I sat back down at my old place.

"So we also defeated a giant." Annabeth added, "Oh, and Leo has special demi-god powers as well as Piper." Piper looked embarrassed as if she didn't want to brag about her power. As I remember, she didn't really like using her power unless if she was in trouble.

"Oh, and I forgot. Frank can turn into crazy things and Hazel well... uh…" Percy stopped. Hazel looked unpleased that if her secret power was about to be revealed. He nodded like if everything was done to be said.

"Okay, now we need to figure out who's these 7 demigods are going to be on this quest." Reyna replied. She passed out papers with the prophecy written on it. Just like I remembered Reyna she was always the proficient one.

"I think Percy and Jason should go." Frank said, "I mean they really should go."

Reyna looked up as she was displeased. "Just because they're the sons of Zeus and Poseidon they should go?" Reyna questioned Frank.

Frank looked shocked as if the answer was totally wrong but he proceeded. "No, cause they led the Greek Camp and the Roman camp together. I mean Percy knows the seas and Jason has crazy powers. I mean they will be unstoppable!" Reyna walked closer to Frank as if she was a teacher and she wanted to yell at him but didn't.

"There is something called a compass you know. We don't need this non-powerless demi-god with us," Octavian said. Percy glared at him. Annabeth looked at Percy in a confused looked. Percy looked back as if he forgot to tell her something.

"Percy, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I was running with Hazel and Frank and we saw this old lady. She looked like she needed help, but I soon figured out it was Hera-"Percy said as everyone scowled especially Annabeth, "She told me that I needed to cross the river and that if I do I will lose my Achilles power" Percy continued.

"I really hate Hera," Annabeth said.

"Touché," Thalia agreed.

"LET'S NOT MAKE CONCLUSIONS HERE!" Reyna yelled. "Didn't Hera help us with bringing these two camps together?" Reyna asked as everyone mumbled yes. "Okay, good."

"I think Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and I should go on this quest. We were determined for this, Reyna you were determined to help us." Annabeth stated.

"Oh, really and prove it" Reyna scowled.

"Jason, Piper and Leo were brought together and they accomplish so much. Percy, Hazel and Frank also accomplish things to make this situation easier. I, am the daughter of wisdom and battle strategy. I've been on almost every single quest with Percy, and in the prophecy is say the child of Athena runs through Rome. Since I'm the only Athena daughter here, I'm supposed to go. Therefore, you're only supposed to help us with defeating Gaea. You have great battle skills and you are praetor of this camp. You should not ask for more." Annabeth said leaving the room impressed.

Reyna looked like her point was proven wrong yet she agreed with the idea. "Very well then. Now to the next question. Where should we start our journey?" Reyna asked.

"Here of course," Percy answered. Annabeth slapped her head like if Percy asked a dumb question.

"Seaweed brain, she's asking where I first stop should be to begin our journey" She replied. Percy slid down his chair, embarrassed.

"Greece of course," I said. Everyone looked like they agreed except for Annabeth.

"No. We need to go to Rome." Annabeth disagreed. Percy stood up from his chair, making the screeching noise.

"Sorry. No but were not going to Rome. The last thing that I want is too lose you_ again_" Percy said.

"Look, Percy. I get it; the prophecy says that a child of Athena walks alone in Rome. But, that is my destiny and this mark on my stomach is telling me to go there." Annabeth replied.

Percy sighed as if knew what she was saying. "If it's a sign from the Gods, then we must go." Percy said. Octivian clapped and giggled in the background. Everyone starred at him until he noticed that people were waiting for why he was laughing.

"Listen, I might be creepy but I am smart. Like creepy smart, you know? But a fellow friend told me that a hero's final breath and the last I remember from a vision, Athena disapproved of Percy being with Annabeth. She also told him, a few days ago to be careful of Annabeth. I think Percy is just going sailing into his death pit. Which is fine with me, but I just find it hilarious that Percy is going to die." Octivian chuckled.

"Look Octivian, I know what she said. But I'm going with Annabeth no matter what. If I have to sacrifice myself for her, I will do it." Percy scowled.

"So, I think we got this all settled out?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Let me just rephrase this whole thing. Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel and Percy are going to Rome on the Argo II by tomorrow night. They will set sail, as the Greek campers and Roman campers also prepare for battle in Greece. We will make more ships so we can all go. Let me just say, good luck to you all" Reyna summarized.

"You are dismissed now, "I proclaimed.

Everyone left except me and Reyna. Reyna looked at me and said, " I need to talk to you."


	7. Jason II

**Sorry guys about not updating, I've been busy (here in NYC I'm in 8th grade and we need to apply to highschools. So I've been doing a lot of homework and test prep.) Like I said in the last chapter, this will be my last chapter. But don't worry, Mark of Athena is coming out in less than a month.**

**Jason II**

I watched everyone leave the room, and turned back at Reyna. Her eyes were dark but at the same time, hopeful. She sits down in the chair and takes my hand. I looked at her silently as she rubbed my hand against hers. The warmth reminded me of comfort. It was nice, but at the same time wrong.

"Jason, I know we've been together before you lost your memory…" Reyna paused as she looked at the ground. "But 8 months is a really long time without you," she continued.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault. I'm sorry about-"

"No. Don't say sorry. I was worried when you were gone. But at the same time, I was Reyna. I didn't change. When it comes to love, I should be freaking out and looking for you like Annabeth did for Percy," Reyna interrupted.

Reyna took her hand away, leaving my bare hand alone on the side of the chair. I rub my hands together awkwardly. I looked in her eyes, and saw confidence in them. I smiled, but inside I felt sad.

"I-"

"I want you to be with Piper. Your meant to be with her. Like Percy and Annabeth. " Reyna again interrupted. I smiled with glee. I was happy with Piper. She was beautiful, nice, sweet and lovely.

"Thanks," I replied. Reyna gets up for her chair and smiled back at me as she walked out of the door. "No, really thanks," I whispered.

**Annabeth**

I looked at the Pacific Ocean. Blue as the sky, green as Percy eyes. I sighed, and thought about the next journey. Memories of the Labyrinth came back. That was the first time I ever was boss of the journey. She chuckled but then stopped. What did Athena mean 'Heroes final breath.' It couldn't be Percy she thought. Percy is son of Poseidon, he can't die. He can't.

She stands up and sees Frank practicing archery. He was supposed to do something good for Percy, and something bad, Annabeth remembered. Her eyes widen. Percy is in danger. She shook her head. She wouldn't believe it.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Percy stand there with sad eyes. She runs in his arms and starts crying. Percy pets her hair. She gets goosebumps.

"Wise girl. If I do die, your going to be amazing," Percy whispers in my ear. I grip him more tightly. "Well if I do die. I won't drool in my sleep anymore," he chuckles. I let out a small laugh. He pulls me away and kisses my lips.

At that moment, right now. I've made my decision. I will fight for my life for Percy. No matter _what_.

**DONE. THE ENDING. Tell me if you like it in the comments below. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate how many people liked my story. I've never been a good writer cause I always had speech. But I stopped having speech in 6th grade. Now I'm in 8th grade and I'm one of the top writers in my class. Anyways, thanks for reading it. It means so much to me.**


End file.
